


I'll never love again

by KathleenRaven



Series: Olivarry Fanvids [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Established Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Fanvids, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenRaven/pseuds/KathleenRaven
Summary: Just an olivarry sad video





	I'll never love again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)  
I editated this, hope you like it  
Scenes in black and white are flashbacks

<strike></strike> <https://vimeo.com/363981717>

It can be considerer as a previous of my fic December :)


End file.
